Every Hunter Gets Started Somehow
by FudgeYou
Summary: Sam & Dean roll into Brookings, South Dakota for what they think might be a job. When they boys are done for the day they decide to crash at Bobbys, but check in to find that all is not right.. story contains humor, crime, romance and everything in betwen


_**Every Hunter Gets Into The Game Somehow.**_

**Hi guys, so I'm totally new at writing stories, and I've had this idea floating around in my head for a year or two now, but never really thought to write about it until I read some of your fantastic stories :D I really hope you like it and please leave feedback –good or bad! **_**– ThatFudgingFudger x**_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do NOT own supernatural._

_22__nd__ March 2005 11:32pm_

_Brookings, South Dakota_

"DEAN! Seriously would you turn it down? I'm tryna concentrate on the job here." Sam said whilst shoving a bunch of crinkly missing persons and news reports in Dean's direction.

"Alright, alright!" a sly smile creeped across Dean's face as he reached for the dial on the stereo and cranked it all the way up, sweet tunes of Led Zeppelin's 'Kashmir' filled the impala. Dean belted out the lyrics knowing that this would piss Sam of further.

"OHH, I'VE BEEN FLYING … MAMAA THERE AINT NO DENYIN'.I'VE BE-"

"Dude! Come on, quit it, I'm pretty sure this is a job." Sam said as he turned the volume down so low that you cold barely hear it.

"Aw come on, Sammy. Just this one song?"

Sam gave Dean his signature bitch face, Dean surrendered and turned the volume down.

"You're no fun Sammy. Alright gimmie the low down again."

Sam straightened out his news reports and began to read.

"3 nuns have been found dead over the past month in Brookings, all 3 of them were found in pretty odd places.."

"Odd? Odd how?"

"Odd like in the middle of nowhere. Just places where you wouldn't really expect a nun to be."

"Uh huh.. well I guess that would explain why were also on our way to the middle of no where?"

"Yeah. There's been another death. It should be just around the corner."

Dean sped up a little around the bend; the area was filled with cop cars, yellow tape and flashing cameras. He pulled over, flipped his sun visor down and pulled out his 'FBI badge'. He tried to fix his cheap tie and button up his shirt but gave up when he realized he was just making it worse, Sam shook his head and the stepped out of the car.

The boys casually flashed their badge at a cop watching them cautiously, and made their way under the yellow caution tape towards the body.

The nun lay there, motionless staring up at the sky with her unblinking eyes. The nuns Habit was torn across her stomach and her insides… well they were no longer her insides. There was something different about this nun. The way she looked, and Sam noticed straight away. He bent over the body & studied her face

"Is she.. wearing_ make up?_" Sam thought aloud.

"Yeah.. I dunno looks like it. So what?" Said Dean.

"Well they usually don't, because they don't want to draw any attention to themselves, being sworn to chastity and all.."

"Uh huh… wait. Why do you even know this stuff? I swear Sammy you're like a walking encyclopedia."

Sam rolled his eyes and continued to study her body. He glanced down at her hands and saw her long pointy manicured nails, bloodied and dirty. He picked up her right hand and turned it around to find chunks of flesh under her nails. Dean grimaced as Sam looked away in disgust and placed her hand back.

"It looks like she's scratched her insides out." Said Sam

"Is that even humanly possible?" asked Dean

"I guess.. maybe demonic possession?"

"Could be."

Dean glanced up at a cop car across from them and saw another nun standing there with her eyes glued to the dead nuns corpse, bawling her eyes out. Dean nodded in her direction. Sam stood up and they nodded at each other and walked over to her.

"Ma'am?"

Sam looked at the nun with those sympathetic eyes, she came out of her trance and looked at Sam for a few seconds, shook her head and sniveled, coming back to life.

"Uh..yes?"

"I'm Agent Billy Gibbons and this is my partner Agent Frank Beards." Dean and Sam flashed their badges once again.

"If you don't mind we would like to ask you a few questions about.." Dean trailed of realizing that he doesn't even know her name.

"Anna. Her name was Anna." She said as her eyes welled up even more.

"Right, Anna. Do you mind telling us about her?" asked Dean?

"Well. She was an amazing person." She blew her nose into her tissue, crumpled it up and stuffed into her pocket and pulled out a new one.

" She was so kind-hearted, great with children. Always thinking about others before herself. But lately she.."

"Lately what?" the boys said in chorus.

"I don't know. She's just been changing. Not being her normal self, you know?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other, the same thought ran through their mind. Demon.

"And when you say she's not being her normal self you mean?" asked Sam.

"Well I uh.. I don't want to be a gossip. I don't even know if it's true. It's crazy really."

"Ma'am please, we need to know no matter how crazy you think it is." Dean said in a stern voice.

The nun looked around to see if anyone was watching and leaned in and whispered.

"Okay. There have been talks..whispers that…that she. Uh. Well that she has been having an affair with Father Thomas." She bit her lip and leaned back, feeling guilty for even suggesting it.

"But I'm sure its all just gossip! You know how people are these days!" she said quickly trying to take it all back.

"I see…" said Sam trying to take it all into account.

"Ma'am did Sister Anna's eyes ever look..black to you?" asked Dean?

"Black? No her eyes are blue."

"Mhm. Well did you ever smell anything weird.. you know like rotten –"

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

Sam and Dean turned to see a young, beautiful woman glaring at them with her wide hazel eyes, she had dark brown colored hair tied back tightly into a ponytail, and was wearing a pantsuit. She had her badge hanging around her neck. Sam knew that they would need to bolt quickly.

"God, I wish." Dean mumbled under his breath. Sam kicked him and gave him the 'shut-your-mouth' look

"Excuse me-" she said raising her eyebrow

"I uhh, what my partner here means is we're Agent Billy Gibbons and Frank Beards." Said Sam trying to sound as professional as possible.

Once again, they flashed their badges at the woman. While flipping out his badge, it managed to slip out of Dean's hands, he bent over and picked it up. The woman studied them carefully and lifted the badge dangling around her neck.

"Agent Kate Walkers. Boys I'm already on this case.. what sector did you say you were from again?"

"We didn't. It's.. sector 257." Dean said feeling chuffed with his made up sector.

Walkers looked at them, puzzled.

"You're from the health and safety department?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other and back at her stuttering not being able to come up with another lie.

"Yeah we uh.. we're checking the nuns health and uh.. the safety. Of this area."

Dean said, realizing as he was saying it what a mumbling buffoon he sounded like. Sam furrowed his brows at Dean and he shrugged.

"One, the nun is DEAD. Two, we're in the middle of nowhere and three, I think you boys should go."

"Got it." Said Dean, not wasting anytime.

Sam nodded towards the distraught nun then Agent Walkers and turned to see Dean already back at the car. He hurriedly made his way over to the passenger side of the car.

"We're checking the _nuns health _and the _safety of this area_?" Sam asked Dean trying to hold back laughter.

"Shut up and get in the car, Sam!" Dean yanked open his car door and got in, slamming it behind him.

"Stupid hot cop thinks she's sooo smart.." Dean said mockingly.

Sam chuckled and sat in the car and closed the creaky door behind him.

"Well, I'm not so sure if this is a demonic possession."

"Why not?" asked Dean sticking the key in the ignition

"All signs so far lead to it."

"I dunno, man. Something seems of about this."

"Well, we'll have to go pay Father Thomas a visit tomorrow. But right now, I wouldn't mind ripping this stupid damn tie off and knocking back a few beers."

Dean turned the volume up and looked at Sam and smiled.

"We're off the clock, Sammy. No touching the radio!"

Sam sighed.

"Fine! Lets just hurry I wouldn't mind getting a bit of sleep."

-LATER THAT NIGHT-

Dean let the door shut behind him as they left another grimey bar and sank down heavily in the drivers seat.

"Where to?" asked Sam.

"Motel?"

"We're not far from Bobby's why don't we go to his?" said Dean.

"Yeah, okay. I'll give him a call."

Sam reached into his pocked and rang Bobby from speed dial. He had really been there for them lately, kinda like a father. He was one of the best in the business and if there was anyone the boys could trust, it was Bobby. The phone rang twice before Bobby answered.

"Hello?"

"Bobby, it's Sam."

"Oh, Sam! It's uh, good to hear your voice boy.

"Yeah you too Bobby. Listen, me and Dean are near by and we need a place to crash so-"

"There's no motels near by?"

"Well, yeah but your place is closer, and cheaper."

"I uh..look, don't get me wrong it's great hearing from you, but I don't think so boys i'm sorry, kinda busy."

"Busy? At 3am?"

"Look, its just not a good time okay!"

And with that, Bobby hung up.

Sam stared at his phone confused by Bobby's shiftiness.

"What happened?" asked Dean.

"I'm not quite sure.. Dean I think Bobby may be in trouble, he sounded kind of paranoid and jumpy.

Dean pushed the accelerator down further.

"Well we better go check it out then.

Dean pulled up far away from Bobby's house, so whoever - or whatever was in there wouldn't hear the Impala. Both Sam & Dean wasted no time in getting out and opening the trunk full of arsenal.

Dean grabbed his favorite handgun with the white grip and Sam loaded a shotgun with rock salt shells and cocked it.

They approached the front door cautiously, and Sam proceeded to pick the lock in a matter of seconds and slowly swing the front door open.

The boys stepped into the hallway, all the lights were off. Suddenly, they heard creaking in the kitchen. Dean signaled for Sam to go through the library and Dean went the other way. As Dean entered the kitchen from the other end, he saw the fridge door was open. Slowly, he approached, hiding behind the kitchen table to get a better sight of what or who was rummaging through Bobby's fridge. As he got closer he realized that it was a human. _She _was human.

She was slim, and had wavy dark hair that fell just above her waist. She was wearing a white tank top and stripy pajama shorts.

'_Wow it's a chick…and she's hot!' _He thought to himself. _' _A smile creeped onto Deans face. '_Oh Bobby, you sly ol' dog! No wonder you didn't want us coming around..' _Dean began to lower his gun, not seeing the glass on the table he knocked it over with his gun.

Suddenly, the woman swung around, saw Dean and pulled a knife out of the side of her shorts and swung it at Dean's face.

Dean grabbed her arm and knocked the knife out of her hand, it landed on the ground in front of the fridge.

"Who the hell are you?" the woman exclaimed as she spun out of Deans grip.

"Woah, woah take it easy! Relax I'm –"

She cut Dean off mid-sentence and kneed him in the balls. As he fell to his knees she slammed the fridge door into his face, he fell to the ground and dropped his gun. She grabbed her knife, knelt down on top of him. She held him down by his throat with one hand and held the knife to his throat with the other.

"I SAID, who the hell are you, and what're you doing here?"

At this point Sam came into the kitchen doorway and saw the woman holding a knife to deans throat.

"Dean!" Sam shouted.

"Get off him!" said Sam, holding the shotgun to her head. She looked at Sam for a split second then back at Dean, not wanting him to counter.

"Not until you tell me who the hell you are and why you're in my house!"

Both Sam and Dean exchanged confused faces.

Suddenly the lights turned on.

"Sam…Dean? What the HELL are you two idjits doing here ? Bobby came into view and looked at the mess that had unraveled in his kitchen.

"Wait.. you know them?" asked the woman.

"Yeah...it's okay Alex, you can let him go." She looked at Bobby then back at Dean, his sly smile creeped back onto his face as she drew her knife back, which she did not like. She used Dean's balls for support as she stood up. Dean's eyes widened as he screamed internally in agony.

Dean began to stand up, Sam came over and helped him up, trying not to laugh once again at Deans bad luck.

"Well there goes my chance of ever HAVING KIDS." Said Dean whilst cupping and examining his crotch.

Alex smiled and brushed her dark brown hair out of her face.

Dean looked up at Alex to give her a dirty look and did a double take. Sam noticed and looked at Alex too, the smile faded from his face as he realized it was Agent Walkers from the crime scene.

"You!" said Dean in disbelief.

The lady looked confused and half shrugged then her mouth fell open as she realized who they were.

"You.. and you! Ugh I knew you two knuckle heads were hunters!"

"I take it you've already met?" said Bobby.

"Yeah.. you could say that." Said Sam, not taking his eyes of Alex.

"Alex, these are the boys that I was telling you about. The Winchesters."

Alex broke the little stare down she was having with Sam and looked at Bobby with disbelief.

"_Them?_ They're the Winchesters? Dad, you've got to be kidding me. These guys don't even-"

"I'm sorry, I think my ears are still ringing from that ass whooping you just gave me.." Dean interrupted.

Alex half smiled at this compliment, in her mind it was the equivalent to a 'hey, have you lost weight?'.

"But did you just say _dad?"_ asked Dean jokingly.

Alex turned to Bobby.

"Why dad, I didn't realize you had been bragging about me so." Said Alex sarcastically.

Bobby sighed and looked at Sam and Dean who were still waiting for an answer. Bobby sighed, realizing that he could no longer lie about this to the boys.

"Boys, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Alex. Alex Singer."

**Annnd that marks the end of chapter 1. So, what do you think so far? Did you know that agent walkers would turn out to be Alex? Did you know that Alex would be Bobby's daughter? Let me know if you have any ideas for the further development of this story, or tips on how to write better (I'm still learning :]) Thanks! P.S chapter 2 will come if I get people asking for more .. **


End file.
